Fluff and Ideas for Shadouge
by candy77266
Summary: Just an amalgamation of snippets.


She dresses in her usual black catsuit which has an opening for her wings on her back.

Shadow studies her from behind in a nearby chair, resting his devil eyes at her ears.

He thinks to himself if bat ears are sensitive, more so, erogenous.

He steps lightly until he is behind her and gently touches her ears. Her fingers, chest, neck, and train of thought, all freeze from his act, somehow she breathes in for air.

"Shhadow what are..?"

"Just testing a theory." His firm whisper interrupts her while his fingers follows the outer skin of her ears.

A quiet question he asks her. "Does it tickle?"

He watches as she flutters her eyes close. She relaxes, her lips part.

"Something like that." Her ears lower slightly when she feels him at the top of them. Out of curiosity he begins massaging them. He hears a cute sound from her, he thinks its from his massage but he isn't sure. He continues his theory and finds his fingers on the bases of her wings. Her wings twitch from his bold contact.

"Let me know if it hurts." He warns her, her ears now flush. She shivers as his fingers apply pressure to bone, stimulating a pleasurable pain. She huffs out another cute sound, he listens eagerly.

" I do not register these action as work related." A robotic voice is heard from behind Shadow.

* * *

Waving to the crowd after completing and competing against each other for the Olympic figure skating competition.

"We have tallied the results and it looks like Rouge is our Grand Skating Champion!"

The crowd cheers and fusses towards their new claimed champion. Roses and flowers of array are thrown in appreciation while male and female admirers remain enamored.

"I wasn't even trying.." A calm voice.

She snarks, "Of course you weren't, darling.." A man hands her a gold medal, and congratulates her with a firm hand shake.

"You know I took it easy on you." Reminding the bat crazy woman that she is second best to him.

"We know you are the finest skater of us all." Winking towards her handsome hedgehog.

"You winked."

"Don't I always?"

"Get over here and fight me bat!" Pushing her to the karate platform.

* * *

Shadow's leather gloves grip the wrist of a thief. He pushes her from behind, controlling her direction as they make their way to her new cell. She grunts a bit from the force.

"Ooo, I like that, sheriff." A tease. She has been toying with the sheriff since the time he caught her. "Do it again?"

"Quiet you!" He grows a bit agitated from her flirts, more so, because they started to have an affect on him.

"I'm just having a little of fun, before you lock me up." She continues walking, her hands handcuffed in back of her.

Shadow studies the criminal from behind. She has a devilish charm to her strides when she walks, while her backless dress exposes the tonality of her upper body. She's voluptuous yet fit, he deduces.

He inhales a sensual urge.

She hears him.

She glances over her shoulder, checking on her admirer, hoping he feels enticed.

"I know I'm a sight for sore eyes, sir, but you make it seem like you ain't never seen a gal in your life." He growls and tightens his grip.

"I ain't gonna run sheriff, not from a someone like you." She winks, still looking at him." But, I'm sure you will leave me with a warning for my wrongdoings."

"Psff, you have a massive bounty on that pretty little head of yours." They stop as they finally reach her cell. " Why on earth would I just let you go."

She swiftly turns to meet him, to then, with intent to arouse, gracefully lands her lips on his. He does not close his eyes, but she does, ensuring to enjoy every second of this moment. She slowly breaks the kiss and looks to him as he flutters his eye. She touches her lips with her tongue.

"Take the handcuffs off me." She is sexy when she says this. He feels hot, anxious, eager, and excitable.

"You might run." He tells her pushing her into the cell, he enters with her.

She softly presses her chest onto him, making sure to rub against his vest, as she brushes her muzzle near his ear.

"I won't run, sheriff." she warmly coos in his ear.

* * *

Rouge celebrates both her and Shadow's birthday on the same day and as a gift she goes back into the ARK files and finds where some of Dr. Gerald and Maria stuff was relocated, she also finds that the GUN tried burning a lot of the ARK's info. She gives him a present box of all the things she recovered from the ARK at the party with all theirs friends and Shadow is overwhelm with emotions that he freaks out and leaves. Rouge thinks she knows where he went, and asks Sonic if they both can bring him back, their friends are eager to come along as well. They all arrive at the ARK where Shadow stands at the window silently. Amy carries the box of gifts and tries to go through it, asking the importance of each item, but he remains silent. He teleports away from them, again, and of course they all go searching for him, except Sonic. After some time, Rouge soon gives up as well stating that he does not want to be found and heads back to the box of gifts, wishing she never thought of the idea. Shadow is close behind with Sonic, and Shadow asks her if she remembers this place. She doesn't understand why he would ask a question like that, and he asks her again and explains to her that sometimes it feel like she is another version of Maria. A darker mischievous version but still her, and how it is the only way she could care so much about him, because she is in fact her. Rouge denies this and says to him that she is her own person and that many people care for him. Sonic eventually ventures off to find his lost friends among the ARK. Shadow doesn't believe her and even confesses if she can forgive him for not saving her. She tells him again that she isn't Maria, and wishes he would see her for herself, but confidently says that her and Maria thinks he is pretty great even with all his mistakes. When Sonic returns with his friends, Shadow apologizes and wants to properly celebrate him and his friends birthday.

* * *

Rouge is drowning after saving victims from the current thunderstorm flooding the city. Shadow swims with the waves, noticing she is the last to come up but waits, and hopes, that she may burst from the tides on her own. Several seconds pass, and he urgently swims in after her. She sinks deeper in into the flood, warmth and peace surround her in this blue abyss. She feels weak and heavy, closing her eyes, she wishes everyone the best as she lets the water consume her. Her eyes soon flutter open when she feels a touch. She sees a blurred shape and feels lips on her's while hands cradle her face, scared to let her go. Appearing majestic, he breathes back life into her as the undercurrent slowly twirls their bodies towards the surface of the water.

* * *

The pain stings yet places pressure on her body that releases an euphoric sensation.

She moans from his bite.

He licks the area hoping to stimulate the same sound from her.

She brings out a richer sound enticing his ears. He repeats his actions slower, deeper, richer, with a slight increase in intensity.

His black arm blood heightens his senses, his urges, his needs, his lusts, and his demands to be satisfied.

She arches her back, the feelings overwhelming her.

Her senses equally heighten, her urges telling to want him, her lust swaying her to let him to continue, but her needs, she needs to catch her breathe so she kicks him off.

He huffs out his breath, enjoying the sweet scent. It fuels him to continuing devouring her, but he sees that she needs rest, so he settles for kisses and bites on her neck, hoping to arouse her once again

...

Shadow removes his teeth from behind Rouge's neck, a purplish tint shows on the bitten flesh. He pants for air, his hot chest stiffens while his body sits tight and inside of her, thrusting at a slow pleasure eliciting pace. He heavily finishes his strokes and halts, the arousal across his muzzle fading.

"Whats... up, handsome? " She deeply puffs, "Why, did you stop?" Her face and arms lay to the floor, her hips at a higher elevation, posting pressure against him.

She hears his breathing.

She turns her head over to her partner. His flush surprise expression concerns her.

"Shadow?"

"I-I-I'm stuckk.."

"What?!"

"I'm stuck, Rouge." She slightly moves her hips forward but feels a throbbing tension in the opposing direction.

* * *

Sharp wintry winds cause Rouge to shake and quiver from head to boot; she soon angrily marches, taking the lead in front of the black hedgehog when she spots a place for cover. It is a small abandon den, about their height. She crawls inside, brushing herself against the dirt wall, hoping it is warmer than the near surrounding snow.

Emotionless, he glares at the bat.

"You can't be serious?"

"Yes-ss, I... 'm shiiverring, Sshadow." It is difficult for her to speak. She sits down in a vertical fetal position, her wings wrap around her, indicating she won't move.

"You jusst, couldn'tt wait, couldd you?" He hears the annoyance in her tone despite stutters in the sentence. He still firmly stands outside, a bit anxious to leave.

She whispers foul words about the poor weather, and lowers her head onto her knees.

Shadow shuffles towards her and inside the den carefully crawls next to the sheltered bat. He touches her head.

"Where is the rest of your fur?" He casually brings his body closer to hers, offering his warmth.

She leans onto his chest and muzzles him, finding how dense and fluffy it is. "Don't p-put this on mee, you know I don't like th-the cold." She's pretty feisty when freezing.

He places his chin on top of her fur.

"Yeah, yeah."

He peacefully eyes the snowflakes as they dance down to the snow abyss.

* * *

I might develop a couple of these ideas a bit more..


End file.
